Question: Evaluate
\[\begin{vmatrix} \cos \alpha \cos \beta & \cos \alpha \sin \beta & -\sin \alpha \\ -\sin \beta & \cos \beta & 0 \\ \sin \alpha \cos \beta & \sin \alpha \sin \beta & \cos \alpha \end{vmatrix}.\]
Answer: We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} \cos \alpha \cos \beta & \cos \alpha \sin \beta & -\sin \alpha \\ -\sin \beta & \cos \beta & 0 \\ \sin \alpha \cos \beta & \sin \alpha \sin \beta & \cos \alpha \end{vmatrix} &= \cos \alpha \cos \beta \begin{vmatrix} \cos \beta & 0 \\ \sin \alpha \sin \beta & \cos \alpha \end{vmatrix} \\
&\quad - \cos \alpha \sin \beta \begin{vmatrix} -\sin \beta & 0 \\ \sin \alpha \cos \beta & \cos \alpha \end{vmatrix} - \sin \alpha \begin{vmatrix} -\sin \beta & \cos \beta \\ \sin \alpha \cos \beta & \sin \alpha \sin \beta \end{vmatrix} \\
&= \cos \alpha \cos \beta (\cos \beta \cos \alpha) - \cos \alpha \sin \beta (-\sin \beta \cos \alpha) \\
&\quad - \sin \alpha ((-\sin \beta)(\sin \alpha \sin \beta) - (\cos \beta)(\sin \alpha \cos \beta)) \\
&= \cos^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta + \cos^2 \alpha \sin^2 \beta + \sin^2 \alpha \sin^2 \beta + \sin^2 \alpha \cos^2 \beta \\
&= (\cos^2 \alpha + \sin^2 \alpha)(\cos^2 \beta + \sin^2 \beta) \\
&= \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}